Dark Lady
by Amelie in the library
Summary: Hermione has a "normal" life like any other witch in her era, until a certain Lord Voldemort wants her beacuse of business porpuses. Hermione, has to accept his offer. She goes to live with him and Tom makes her one of his followers. Though their engagement is full of unpleasant surprises. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: The Story

**Dark Lady**

**Note: **Hello there! So this is my second Tomione story. (Tomione ROCKS!) So enjoy the FIRST and definitely not last chapter.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Prologue: **

After Harry, Ron and she found out that Voldemort himself is a halfblood Hermione could not understand it. How is it that the mighty Lord Voldemort muggles and Muggleburns is not even a pureblood? Weird. If it's true what Harry told her about his past… there was a reason after all.

**The story**

This doesn´t make sense. If Riddle would hate muggles there has to be something or someone that would make him so...EVIL. I have to find out. Ask Harry!

"Harry? Was there anything else except for what you told us?"

"No. Not that I should know. Why do you ask?"

"Yes. Why the hell do you ask Mione?" Ron…what am I going to do about him.

"For your information Ronald it doesn´t make sense that Riddle hates muggle and Muggleburns when he isn´t a pureblood as well." I hope Harry understands.

"You are a genius Hermione, truly a GENIUS!"

"Ok what's the problem now?"

"We have to find out about Voldemort´s reason for being a total ass and hating non-magical creatures." She smiled at this. At least someone has a brain here.

"OK so where do we start Hermione?"

"We should check his family history. He is an orphan. A terrible thing of course and maybe his parents were killed or something by a muggle. Who knows?"

"His parents…parents…Ummm…p…..nts….."

"Dumbledore! Come on!" they ran to Headmasters office. Lucky they were Professor Dumbledore was in front of the Headmasters portrait.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hello Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore…we are here to ask you something about Voldemort."

"Tom Riddle?"

"Yes. "

"Oh" he seemed surprised. "Let´s go inside." The Headmasters office was beautiful. Lots of books were there. Hmmm I would like to read them once.

"So you are here to ask me about Tom´s past. What do you want to know?"

5 minutes later

I guess I´m the one who has to tell him.

"We want to know about Riddle´s family history."

"Very well then. As you all know now Tom was an orphan but it´s not true." Not true? "His father Tom Riddle Sr. was still alive." Another mystery. "He never knew he had a child that´s why Tom was never taken by him. His mother Merope Gaunt was Salazar's Slytherin blood descendant." But that makes him…

"He was Heir of Slytherin. A prince in other words but unfortunately Merope died in Wools orphanage after she gave birth to little Tom. Before Tom´s birth Tom Sr. divorced Merope. As it seems he was under a Lovepotion; Amortentia. So he left Merope totally unaware of her pregnancy with Tom."

Everything makes sense now; he thought that he left her because…he didn´t want him. But I´m sure he never knew that his father was under a Lovepotion. Wait….if he knew that….he could give up this bloody war and change for good and everyone would be happy! AND the light would have another powerful wizard! Maybe more powerful than Harry! Wait not MORE powerful than Harry or Dumbledore but still powerful right?

"I see that Miss Granger has already figured something out." Is he using Legilimens on me?

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I have."

"Care to tell us Mione?"

"My pleasure. So…"

_After 30 minutes _

"Are you crazy!? How are we going to get Voldemort hear us! I´m sure his first two words could be….wait let me guess AVADA KEDAVRA maybe!"

"Ron relax."

"Really Hermione. What do you think we could do! Sent him a letter? No way Hermione!"

While they were discussing about how to get Voldemort listen to them in the Malfoy Manor the Future Lord of the World and his followers were having another meeting.

"My lord." Great another useless meeting.

"Anything new?"

"My Lord may I speak?" Lucius as always.

"You may."

"We have found out that the key of Potters progress isn´t Professor Dumbledore." It isn´t Dumbledore then who! "In reality it´s a little mudblood called Hermione Granger. She isn´t stupid. She is the smartest witch of her age and as much as we know without her Potter and his group wouldn't have come as far as they´re now. May I suggest something my Lord?"

"Yes…sure." If this girl is as smart as they say she may be a good Death Eater…what a shame she´s a mudblood but…she might help.

"We suggest we bring her on our side and victory is ours."

"Good. Tell me your plan."

"As you know now they´re going to have summer holidays in one week. She´s going home like everyone except Potter and the others. Now we could kill her parents, destroy the house she lives in and kidnap her and brought her here to you my Lord." Kidnap, kill, destroy… very well then.

"In one week you will kidnap her and don´t disappoint me. You are dismissed except for Malfoy." He seems scared, good.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Tell Draco to take a photo of her. I might consider a place for him as a Death Eater."

"Yes My Lord."

"You´re now dismissed."

If she´s beautiful I might consider making her a Dark Lady too.

_One week later…_

"I´m going to miss you guys." She hugged them tight. They were her best friends of course.

"Why don´t you stay here! We could have lots of fun!"

"I miss my family too Ron. I want to be with them too. We´ll see each other soon enough."

"Take care of yourself." Harry caring as always. I have to say I´m a bit jealous of Ginny.

"Don´t ever doubt that."

_Malfoy Manor _

"My Lord?"

"Yes Lucius?"

"Here is the photograph you wanted." Finally.

"You´re dismissed." With a small bow he disappeared. Now let´s see how she looks. He didn´t expect what he was about to see.

Chocolate brown eyes, bushy brown hair and perfect lips. Maybe she wasn´t beautiful for others. For Him she was…

_**Perfect**_

**To be continued….**

**Like it? Didn´t like it? Who cares? Review if you have any kind of comments, ideas or problems with the story. Next chapter will be soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation-Mudblood

**Dark Lady**

**Note: **Hello Guys! Already next chapter? Yep. I´m really fast Am I not? Yeah… so I wanted to say Hi to all my followers and reviewer too. ;-)

**Chapter 2: Operation – Mudblood**

"Hermione Dear!"

"Mom!" They hugged tightly. It was now a year they hadn´t seen each other. "Mom….I missed you. *sniff*

"Me too."

"My little girl. She´s so tall now." Robert and Olivia Granger weren´t the most beautiful people but their daughter was the perfect copy of them both. Voldemort himself knew that.

"Let´s go. You have much to tell us!" her father as always wanted to knew everything what happened in the wizarding world. He was a fan of Quiddith too.

_In the station in secret (forget what you´re about to read.) TOP SECRET_

"Mudblood entered car…she closed her eyes…she opened them…she´s crying…with her parents…she´s happy. 14:30 Mudblood is opening the car doors…she is breathing…she closed the door…she rubbed her lower breast…she sighed…she…"

"Lucius I don´t need to know what she doing!" asshole"Only were she´s going. I´m going to go to her house myself. We have to be sure that everything´s hundred percent safe. We can´t risk my life for that mudblood. Now keep going."

_Grangers House_

"So you mean the Gryffindor's won?" dad, dad Quiddith fanatic just like….Ron.

"Yes, as always."

"Great!" he stud up from the kitchen ran to the window, opened her and shouted:

"GO GRIFFYNDOR´S! ROAAAAAAARR Wooo hoooooo"

My goodness he really is fanatic. Hehe my family….

_Somewhere where Voldemort is but I won´t tell you because it´s secret. They are NOT in the bush from the other side hiding from muggles._

"18:00 ten minutes. Be ready."

"Yes My Lord." Suddenly he sees someone opening the window.

"Look out you lot! There´s a muggle you idiots."

"Alarm Red, Alarm Red!" Really? They couldn't have invented a better word? Oh boy.

"GO GRYFFINDOR´S!ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!Wooooo hooooo"

Silence….

After ten minutes

*KABOOOM*

_Granger House (later ash)_

*KABOOOM*

What was THAT?! An explosion! I have to check my parents! She quickly stormed out of her bedroom with her wand. When she arrived she saw her parents lying dead in the floor. And beside them the last one she would have expected.

"V-Voldemort…."

_In front of Hermione Grangers dead parents and her (not dead, yet)_

The photo wasn´t fake. She truly was beautiful. Everything about her. The way she came in elegant and fast. I´m beginning to like this even more.

"V-Voldemort…" her voice like one of an angel, no….. like one of a future lady….MY lady.

"Hello Miss Granger."

_Time paranoia (both of them.)_

_His voice is so harmonic…and-WAAAIT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GRANGER! HE HAS KILLED YOUR PARENTS YOU´RE THINKING ABOUT HIS VOICE!FOR GODNESS SAKES! _

"You…you have killed my parents…."

"Yes." **I bet she can hardly believe it.**

"Ready to kill me?" She could swear she saw confusion in his eyes, even just for a small second. She saw it. _Good move._

**She´s not scared of me? Zero: One she´s good. **"Accio Mudbloods wand." Then she saw HER wand in HIS hands! **One : One now we´re even. **_Wandless magic, impressive._

_Is he…smirking! Just wait! _

"So let´s get to business." He sat down to the sofa and continued. "Sit." She sat in her place on the ground.** She does exactly what I say…better than the Death Eaters.**

"You see death eaters! That´s what we call obeying. You know what awaits you when we´ll arrive to the Manor." _Manor? All this time they were on a house? How could I be so stupid! _

"Now Granger as a gift for not disobeying me for the first time sit on the chair. Now." She quickly sat on the old chair her grandmother Elsie gave her. _Those were good times…_

"We are here to give you an offer." **If she says no….I´ll kill her.**_ Offer, WHAT OFFER?!_

"What offer…"_remember you can´t disobey him._ "if I may ask." **She´s perfect. I´m definitely taking her with me.**

"You being a Dark Lady."_ What does that mean….! __**She´s blushing. I definitely have an effect upon ladies. **_

"What does that mean?" _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygod is he asking… proposal? Tomorrow headlines would be: Granger and He-must-be-not-named marrying! How crazy is that?! _He stud up and kneeled in front of her. Lucius: Everything according to plan. Muahahahahaha. **"Pani Cavojska: LOL"**

"Hermione Jane Granger will you become my other half? Join me through the cold routes of life? Will you be my Dark Lady? Hermione…will you marry me?" suddenly his appearance changed. There wasn´t a snake man kneeling but a young dark haired man around his 19-20. _So this is Tom Marvolo Riddle…maybe I can change him?...no way…or could I just live without my friends….i bet he´s billionaire or something like that. Maybe I won´t even need a job…I´ll give it a shot._

"Yes, I will." Suddenly she felt two pair of strong arms embracing her. He kissed her. The Dark lord is now marrying Hermione Jane Granger a.k.a Mudblood and they are standing over dead bodies K-I-S-S-I-N-G. She couldn't believe it, he couldn´t believe it, the death eater's couldn´t believe it, hell the whole world couldn´t believe it! _He´s maybe the Dark Lord and other stuff but he isn´t a bad kisser! _ **Mmmmm…so…good. STOP NOW RIDDLE! **When they broke apart she felt a sensed something weird in her hand. She looked at it. For her surprise she found a ring with a green stone. In the stone was written "Slytherin Lady" _I´m his…forever. WHAT HAVE I STUPID DONE? _Loud gasps were heard around the room. Voldemort didn´t expect this. This girl was full of surprises. **She´s wearing the ring! It´s given only to Slytherin women, pureblood not…mudbloods. She is my…soul mate. I found her, she´s the ONE. **

For their surprise he grabbed her hand and disappeared.

_Gaunt Manor_

When they arrived she felt his lips on hers again this time he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. "Oh." _Oh what's happening? _Then he stopped.

"A elf will come for you in twenty minutes. You can have a look around our bedroom. Your clothes are here. Call "Annie" if you need any kind of help. In dinner I´ll show you around and tell something interesting about my family´s history. Be ready.

_What in Merlin's name IS happening?_


	3. Chapter 3: New Life, new beginnings

**Dark Lady**

**Note: **Hello guys! Here comes chapter three! Already so many views! Really thank you to all of you! ENJOY! (Review if you have anything to say)

**Chapter 3: New Life, new beginnings**

_Gaunt Manor hall_

"Congratulations My Lord for your engagement."

"Yeah she really is beautiful isn´t she?" the most. I would like to know what she´s doing in the bedroom, probably getting ready.

"The most My Lord. Shall we start with the wedding plans when the Lady arrives My Lord?"

"Yes we shall." The wedding of the century, yes it will be.

_Gaunt Manor bedroom_

So many dresses, and all so beautiful! What should I wear…the green one with the black stripes or the green one with the diamond necklace I found two minutes ago? I should probably be planning on how to escape but…he seems to be actually nice…at least with me. All these things…I guess they were really expensive along with the jewels…he…well…he maybe cares about me…even a little…he cares about me. So I better wear the black one over there. If I´m going to be his wife I better be…uh…attractive? NO you don´t care about your appearance just in front of him.

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Headmasters office_

"Harry I have something to tell you."

"Yes Proffesor?"

"Miss Grangers House has been attacked by Voldemort and his followers. She has been kidnaped."

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Not now Harry…"

"NOT NOW?"

_Gaunt Manor (and again Time paranoia)_

"My Lady?" _My goodness! She really knows how to scare someone!_

"Yes?"

"My Lord awaits you. Please follow me."

"Oh Ok." _Wow this place is BIG and damm cold! _

"Can you tell me where are we going?"

"To the great room My Lady." _The Great room? _

"Call me Mrs. Gaunt please."

"As you wish…Mrs. Gaunt." _I´m a great house-wife!_

Big doors opened, two creatures entered.

Everyone stood to welcome their new lady soon to be queen.

"Gentlemen please welcome my bellowed fiancée! "** She looks amazing in the black dress my mother used to wear. No she looks astonishing. **

"My lady." Lucius Malfoy gently bowed in front of her. _Oh my…_

"My Love you look astonishing in that dress. Take a seat beside me."

"Yes…My Lord." **She really obeys me. Love that about her. **_Everyone seems to respect me. Because of my power? Because of my engagement? Who knows?_

Once she was seated the Dark Lord began:

"Death Eaters as you all know I´m now engaged with this beautiful lady beside me, _such a charmer_, from now on you shall all treat her correctly and don´t you dare to disobey her."

"My Lord may I interrupt?" **What does she want to say?**

"Sure dear."

"Thank you My Lord." He quietly sat down and she stud up.

"I know I´m now in a very powerful position." **Yes you are. **"But I insist that you all except for the Dark Lord call me Mrs. Gaunt or Mrs. Riddle. I think that there´s only one Dark Lord and I shall be only his beloved wife nothing more nothing less. Thank you." Cheers erupted all over. She truly was a great ruler. _Uhhh ok? _**My hero. **

"Know let me continue with my plans, OUR plans. So I would like to invite you all, your wife's and sons, of course if you have one. Please come dressed properly in three months. I and my fiancée will tell you in two months the exact date of the wedding. I guess that will have your agenda clear so you can come to our wedding. You are our friends so we would be very happy if you could come, _wow they look surprised I guess they´re not used to Tom´s behavior. Hehe. _" Any questions?"

"Yes My Lord. Can we bring presents to you and Mrs. Riddle?" **The name really suits her.**

"Yes you can."

"And My Lord, _P-Professor Snape! He´s a death eater?_, may I have a word with Mrs. Riddle after the meeting?" **What…does…he…want…with…my…fiancée? **_Huh?_

"Ask the Lady not me."

"Yes you may Snape."

"Thank you Mrs. Riddle." **I wonder what he wants. Legilimens! **He found out everything about him. His childhood, his plans, about Dumbledore, Harry, _her, everything_. He was a traitor.

**AVADA KEDAVRA! **Suddenly Snape fell off his chair, dead. _What the fuck has happened!_

"Who has used wandless magic AND the killing curse?" **Clever isn´t she?**

"I have my dear, _who else could here master that? Clever isn´t he?_** "**He was a traitor."

"May I know My Lord?" **Malfoy uhhh.**

"He´s a traitor, was a traitor. He served Dumbledore and protected Harry Potter from me being a death eater." _He…protecting Harry?_

"May he be cursed for eternity." _What have I just said? I´m going crazy, am I not? _**…**

"So you´re dismissed see you in one week and report me anything you know about Potter and the Order." The room went empty except for them two.

"So…what do you think?" **Why do I have to act like stupid around her?**

"Well…I like the bedroom. You have their lots of beautiful dresses and jewels but nothing in compare of what means to me this ring." _The Slytherin ring. _**She has the ring on…I have to tell her what that means.**

"And you have a nice manor. I like it here."

"I appreciate it. Dear you know what the ring means?" _Umm that we are married?_

"That we are married I guess?" **Well she says the truth but no, that´s not what I meant.**

"You see, the Slytherin lady ring was last worn five hundred years ago. The other say that it was lost but my suspicions got true three hours ago."

" Suspicions….what suspicions?"

"That the ring never was lost or something in particular. The thing is that the ring knows if the woman is the one. The ring has to choose you and as it seems you are the chosen one by the ring." _Chosen one…so this is how Harry felt when he discovered that HE was the chosen one to do something. I feel…special. God damn it! He´s the godforsaken Lord Voldemort and here I am talking with him like it´s the most normal thing in the world. My behavior is so stupid today…or…is it just the ring?_

"What does that mean…Love?"

"I don´t know, **I really don´t know. Fuck.** "Do you feel any different?"

"Yes…nothing serious but I don´t know. I should be scared of you, trying to escape. But I don´t want to, I feel good here, like at home. I have no idea why it is like that but I…love being in your company. Snake appearance or not." **Ring, the ring!**

"It´s all because of the Ring! Try to put it off." She tried but hardly the ring didn´t move a centimeter. _The hell is wrong with it?_

"The Ring is attached to your soul."

"Why does everything in the magical world have to be attached to your freaking soul?"

"You really are a good company but it´s late now. We have to go and sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day for us."

"Ok." They stud up but for her surprise he picked up her hand. While they were holding hands AND going to their bedroom thousands of thoughts crossed her head.

_Will I fall asleep? What will happen? Will he kill me in my sleep?...Will we_ …_oh my fucking god…_ Once they were there he turned around and began.

"I can go and change in the bathroom, **awkward, Why THE HELL do I feel awkward. You have done it with thousands of women. Why her? **_**Because she´s your fiancée and soon to be wife stupid. **_**Shut up. **"Call me when you´re finished."

"Yes." When the door shut behind him she let a sigh of frustration escape her mouth.

_Gaunt Manor bedroom_

_I have to wear…THIS? This short, blue dress? Did he buy me all of this? Well I look pretty good but in front of Him! Half naked! I hope he´s a real man because I´m not ready, yet. Gosh this is weird. Uff ok let´s do this._

"I´m ready! You can come in!"

_Gaunt Manor Bathroom _

_Calm down Riddle she´s you´re wife. Be a man. Maybe she´s not ready yet so be a man and hold back if she doesn´t want it._

"I´m ready! You can come in!"

_Gaunt Manor time paranoia again_

**Oh god, this is going to be difficult. **_Oh my…GOD! Look how he´s staring at me._

"See something you like?" _Now I´m the seductive one. Keep that mouth shut Granger…. I mean Riddle._

"As a matter of fact yes I love it." He walked to her slowly. When he was inches far he whispered into her ear: "Look I´m not going to do anything against your will, just tell me if you don´t want it." Suddenly he felt two arms around his neck. **What the-**

"I´m ready." _Shit. That fucking ring! _**Did…did she say what I think she said?**

"Hermione…are you sure?" _…shall I do it?_

"Could…could we wait? You know till our honeymoon? I think none of us aren´t ready yet." **I totally love her now. **_Ufff. _

"Of course Love. As you wish." They both lay down on the bed but he wasn´t finished. He gave her gentle, little kisses all over her neck. "Oh."

"Consider this as an appetizer."

"Oh. Good Night Love."

"Good Night Hermione."

Like a matter of seconds they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

_The Order of the Phoenix secret location secret members….they´re NOT in Black Manor_

"Snape is dead!" Harry shouted.

"Harry relax." Ron tried to make him feel better.

"No Mr. Weasley it´s no good. As it seems Voldemort has found out about him. He is very powerful now because he had to used Legilimens on him. As you know Severus was a good Oclumensy master. Voldemort is as powerful as ever. There has to be something that gives him this kind of power…."

"Sir look! The Slytherin family tree portrait is changing!"

"What?!" Dumbledore did NOT except this.

"It seems there´s a new member."

"That´s not possible the last Slytherin Lady…." Then they saw a lady sitting next to Tom Riddle in the picture. She was a beautiful young lady wearing a black dress and the two of them were smiling at each other. Under the picture there was a new name written.

_Hermione Granger-Riddle_


	4. Chapter 4: beautiful nightmare

**Dark Lady**

**Note: **So here´s Chapter four. I want to say Hi to my followers and reviewers. Anyway I´m not good at writing steamy, hot scene so…I still don´t know if I´ll put a…love scene. So let´s see if I get any inspiration. Anyway it´s too soon to think about that. Now ENJOY! AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 4: beautiful nightmare**

"How…how…is this possible…?"

"HERMIONE IS MARRIED TO TOM RIDDLE? THE FUCK?"

"They could have married but the picture…it sensational."

"Our best friend is married to the most evil person on earth and all you got to say it´s sensational?"

"Ron calm down. Let Professor Dumbledore finish."

"Thank you Harry. Do you know what a Slytherin lady ring is?"

"No."

"Very well then. The Slytherin Lady ring as not an ordinary one. It belonged to Salazar's Slytherin wife. She was the most beautiful woman on earth. Every time the Heir of Slytherin decides to marry a woman the ring has to choose her. That means that the chosen girl is the heiress of Slytherin. The last time a woman was chosen was five hundred years ago. Now that Miss Granger is married to Tom Riddle she is the Heiress of Slytherin, declared the most beautiful woman alive and the most powerful witch on earth and the Dark Lady."

"This has to be a nightmare."

"Sir…is that why he´s so powerful?"

"I guess so. Miss Granger is a very smart witch and powerful indeed just like Tom. Together they could be unstoppable."

"This is serious."

*faint*

_Gaunt manor Time Paranoia_

She felt someone kissing her face. _Tom…._The last time she felt happy was a long time ago but now she felt…great.

"mmmm Tom…oh…OH." then he stopped. _Why the hell did you stop? _**Hehe.**

"I thought you said till our honeymoon?" ** I´m such a bastard.**

"Now you´re making me regret my decision? I didn't say we couldn´t kiss or touch or anything well except for…um…you know what I mean."

"So I can kiss, touch and hug great but can I…suck?" **She didn´t expect this. **_Just wait Tom Marvolo Riddle!_

"Try me."

"Challenging me?" **Am I dreaming?**

"Go for it." And then she turned to continue sleeping. **She´s challenging me… Right now I´ll make you scream MY name trust me in our wedding night I´m going to fuck you soooo hard you´ll beg for me and that´s a promise.**

**Let´s get to work.**

He gave her gentle,long kisses all over her neck and shoulders. _Oh boy…_

"Oh Tom…" then he did something that surprised her he slowly put her dress off.

"Tom…what are you doing…oh..."

"Don´t worry, this won´t get any further." Stopped when her shoulders were naked too. At this point he was on top of her.

"So sweet…." _So good. _**Oh fuck oh.**

_Malfoy Manor_

"So father anything new?"

"The Dark Lord has invited us to his wedding." After a few minutes his wife Narcissa Malfoy spoke.

"He has…invited us to his….wedding?"

"Yes, and we may bring presents to them."  
"I´m so happy for him! He was so lonely and he has finally found a wife!"

"She isn´t ordinary Narcissa. She is a powerful witch and smart like the Dark Lord. With her we could win this war. And she´s the Heiress of Slytherin.

"She´s the one but…"

"Yes I know Draco the last one was chosen five hundred years ago. The weird thing is that she´s a mudblood. Granger."

"Wait father did you mean Hermione Granger?"_ How came she be… Heiress of Slytherin? It had to be a BIG mistake._

"How do you know?"

"Because she punched me in the nose, she´s a filthy mudblood and Gryffindor whore!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MRS. RIDDLE YOU PRAT!"

"Father?"

"She is the most incredible witch that I have ever met after your mother! The most beautiful woman alive and the most powerful too!"

"Mother?! Aren´t you jealous?"

"Of course I´m but she´s the chosen one my son!"

"divjaosduvhosiduvosduvhosaiduvhasiduvhaosiduvhoas iduvhosaiduvhoaisduvh"

_Gaunt Manor Bedroom Time paranoia_

"So…did…you…like…the…snog…session?...oh." he said desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Tom! I love it. Oh…oh….oh….."

"Ready for breakfast?" _Oh…oh…oh…yes._

"Yes. Let me put something….adequate ok?"

"Sure."

1 minute later

"Ummm are you going to stay here and watch?"

"Of course."

"…." _ Today the green skirt and black shirt. _**Can´t wait to see her.**

"I´m going to change in the bathroom if you don´t mind."

"What´s the problem."

"I have a…surprise."

"Oh?"

"Just have little patience with me."

"Only for you."

"Good."

_Headmasters office _

"If it´s true what you say Professor what are we going to do?"

"Wait."

"…I don´t understand."

**Note: Sorry guys! This chapter was a bit lame but I PROMISE that the next one is goin to be full of surprises. **


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy

**Dark Lady**

**Note:** Hello Guys! This chapter will be a little longer as I promised. And…weird, yes weird. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 5: Crazy**

_Gaunt Manor Bathroom_

_Hmmm do I look good? I think yes. Let´s hope he does too._

"I´m going out!"

_Gaunt Manor Bedroom_

_A surprise? Interesting._

"I´m going out!"

_Gaunt Manor Time Paranoia_

There she was standing in her skirt in front of the Dark Lord, her husband. He was stunned. _**…**__So…._

"Come closer."

"What do you think?" He didn´t respond to her. He just starred at her. _T-Tom?_

"Let´s go. Breakfast is ready."

"How do you know?"

"I told them to be ready."

"Oh yes."

"You…look amazing."

"Oh Thanks?"

"Now let´s go. Do you like café?"

"Yes! You?"

_Headmasters Office_

"Sir it was impossible to find them. Not even their location or a clue. I fear their getting better and stronger every day."

"That´s not good."

"This is dangerous Professor! What are we going to do?"

"First of all Ron. DON´T PANIC!"

"And second Mr. Weasley of it´s true that Voldemort has married Miss Granger it´s possible that he…loves her. With power, followers, Miss…Mrs. Riddle now and love he might have bigger chances of winning this war."

"Maybe not if we destroy all the horcruxes!"

"Maybe…He is very strong now. He can hide better, enter the mind of Severus Snape he could kill me!"

"Professor you always told us that love is the most powerful thing on earth. I doubt he´ll win."

"Harry! Don´t you get it! He loves HERMIONE now! In a month or two we could be dead!"

"We have to do something."

"But what Professor!"

_Gaunt Manor dining hall time paranoia_

"I…like café too."

"With two-"

"Spoons of sugar."They looked at each other in surprise._ He too?__** She too? **_

"So…where can I sit?"

"Right here."

"Thank you." Then the door swung open. People entered the dining hall. The Malfoys too.

"Good Morning Gentleman!" _He seems happy.__**What a nice start! **_The others were surprised too. They have never seen the Dark Lord…happy. So it´s true. They ARE together. (Draco POV) The first one to respond was Draco.

"Good Morning My Lord."

"Draco! Hello! Sit beside me!" Another shock for the death eaters. Only two people could sit there. The best death eaters and Draco he wasn´t one of them! And Hermione… Mrs. Riddle sitting beside him was news too.

"Good Morning My Lord." They all said at the same time and took a seat.

"Mrs. Riddle would you mind to tell us when will the wedding?" Mom!? _Mrs. Malfoy?_

_**Hmm? **_

"Your surname is Malfoy isn´t it?"

"Yes it is Mrs. Riddle."

"Well then Mrs. Malfoy I don´t know. I and my husband have to talk about it. I may guess that the Dark Lord has an agenda full of programs and activities to do."

"Thank you Mrs. Riddle." _**Later…we´ll talk about it. Hehe. I don´t know if we will TALK but…I think it could wait. **_

"Orion!" A tiny house elf with some more appeared around them.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Bring Breakfast for everyone. And two cafes with two spoons of sugar each. Now._**"**_

He couldn´t finish and the table were full of food, drinks and their beloved cafes.

"So…mmmm this café is great! Umm any news?" _Or how does he say? Anything new to report? __**Lksjfosidhnchfjvuhdujv **_Is she asking for some information or what?

"Excuse me Mrs. Riddle but what do you mean?"

"You LOT! She asks if you have anything to report." _Hahahahaha __**Idiots. **_Oh uh. No Good.

"Forgive us My Lord. Mrs. Riddle we have seen that Potter and the Weasley are looking for you. If you want Mrs. Riddle my son Draco could go and sneak on them and that old fool Dumbledore and give you more information." _Oh really? _WHAT?!

"You Would…Draco?"

"Not in a million years!" he yelled.

"You dar-"

"Shhh darling. Let ME finish this one." _**W-w-w-w-w-wh-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t?**_

?

She stood up and neared Draco slowly. While she was nearing Draco the others were holding their breath. What will happen? _The Ring…who cares? He does deserve it after all. __**Hermione? **_Huh?

"You won´t? So I´ll should do it the hard way, mmm?"

"Surprise me _Mudblood_." All the people were giving him death glares. He was insulting the DARK lady. Voldemort's eyes were glowing red with fury. _**HOW dare He?!**_

He expected her to be angry shout at him, punch him but no. All she did was…

"Hahahahah you are sooo funny aren´t you little boy?" _Ok Ring stop right NOW! _

_**Waaaait what? **_The hell?

"Little boy? I´m nineteen! You are younger than me you filthy, stupid mudblood."

"YOU DARE CALL MRS. GAUNT LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" said Bellatrix pointing her wand to Draco.

"Bellatrix dear calm down. Everything is under control." _RING STOP!_

_Headmasters Office _

"Get her on our side! You crazy? We´ll get dead trying!"

"I never knew this day would come but Ron is right. Voldemort won´t let go of her because he loves her, wants her as a supporter and follower! You say he is powerful, more than before and destroying the Horcruxes won´t help either. We have no chance against them. Remember? Hermione was the one that solved all the Riddles and stuff. Not we or YOU professor. Only she alone is so smart. And if Riddle is so smart and all they ARE unstoppable."

"There has to be…something we could do."

"And what is it Professor? WHAT!?"

_Gaunt Manor dining hall time paranoia_

_Crucio. __**… **_Oh shit-ahhhhhhhhhh

"AHHHHHH OH GOD STOP IT PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he fell to the ground crying out loud. Her mother was staring at him silently crying for him. His father…pale as ice. Voldemort? He was the happiest man half alive half dead! _**Good girl. **__…my god…_

OH FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I…..Can´t! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh please I beg you! AHHHHHHH just stop it pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeeee. FUCK! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then silence…

"This is how you´ll end if you disobey ME nor MY HUSBAND! Next time I won´t be nice. Draco my darling boy. If you do that again you won´t get a lollipop! I´ll make sure that if you repeat the actions you have done you´ll end up dead." She returned to her seat and began:

"Nothing else?"

"No Mrs. Riddle."

"Good. Forgive me for wasting your time but I had to show him the….consciences of his behavior."

"I love you."

"Me too." _**La la la this is my wife! Lalalala and Draco´s soon to be dead! Lalalalala a victim of Voldemort´s wife! Lalalala I´m the happiest man alive!**_

"Now eat and enjoy the rest of the morning! We have a hard day today and a lots of things to do and you all want to be strong and intelligent. Let the breakfast begin!"

"Tom?" she whispered in his left ear.

"Mmm?"

"Am I crazy?" he looked at her and smiled.

"Not yet."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Review if you have anything left to write. **


	6. Chapter 6: History

**Dark Lady**

**Note: **Hello my dear followers AND readers! Here´s the next chapter. If you want to know I´ll try to update every Friday. ENJOY! Oh and this chapter will be a little longer than 1900 words. The family history is just some story I invented about them. ENJOY AGAIN!

**Chapter 6: Family**

"So…are you going to tell me something about your family history?"

"What?"

"You told me in my first night here that you would give me a tour around the house and tell me something about your family." _**Did I? **_

"Oh okay." They walked to their bedroom. Then…

_It all started in the year 508 before Christ. A young wizard named Julius Slytherin walked through the roads of R.M.C.R. He was tall, dark haired, blue eyed and pale as ice. Someone weird for the people of Respublicas Magicis Civitátibus Romae. Why? Most of the wizards were short, some tall, fat, strong men with bushy brown hair. Handsome they were but he was __**different**__ from the others. _

_For example his "Friend" Miltiades Orion was happy with his wife and seven children. He was a teacher in Schola magicas potionem. He taught potions and Julius the Dark Arts but he wanted more than that. Yes, it was the best magic school in Italia. He sure loved to teach the wizards spells and more but he adored the spells potions of the "unknown" dark arts. He spent years researching and looking for all kinds of Dark Arts stuff when a great idea occurred him. He isn´t the greatest "unknown" inventor and wizard of all time but HE created THE KILLING CURSE. The spell was perfect. _

_´The spell kills the soul and the body of the living person instantly if you say the word with hate and anger. It will kill the victim immediately after saying it with the right technique.´_

_His name was erased in the __**Books of Spells**__ from the genius and writer Fenistocles because of those fools of the worldwide organization against the dark arts wanted it so. He married and had children with the love of his life Roxanne. He taught his children to be the best of the best like a proud Slytherin. Only two of his eight children survived till the age of nineteen years. Marcus and Alexander were very smart teens. They knew everything about anything. Till one day… one of the brothers had to die. _

"_Marcus…why in the name of the gods are we going to do this?" Alexander hated to fight and was the weaker one. He always tried to find another way of solving problems. _

"_I am the better one! They all are wrong! You aren´t the better one. I Marcus Slytherin!" Marcus was the stronger and competitive type of guy. It´s in our DNA. _

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

_Marcus died that very day. Alexander continued living alone which was very difficult until, like always a woman called Dafny stole the heart of Alexander but she didn´t love him back. He couldn't believe it. No, this wasn´t happening to him. He wanted to find a way to get her and marry her. He bought her dresses, pearls, golden diadems, rings and all kinds of jewels but she wouldn't accept. He was sick and tired of it and decided to go to extremes. He was a potions master. After 9 months he finally created the most powerful love potion Amortentia._

_´The love potion named Amortentia is a drink that makes other people fall madly in love with you with the help of your hair. The person will love you for a while till the effect is gone. Depends on the amount but you can´t put more than 5 ml of Amortentia…"_

_Of course he had to test it in someone. Why not Dafny? He invited her for dinner at his palace…_

"_Please have a drink." He handed her wine with 0.69 ml of Amortentia. He put in it a bit of his hair so she would fall madly in love with him. _

"_Thank you Alexander." She slowly drank the potion and she saw that he was looking at her holding his breath._

"_Oh boy! Love are you ok?" she ran to him and hugged him tightly. _

"_IT WORKED!" after like a month the effect of the potion was leaving so he wrote everything what happened while she was under the love potion. Her behavior, her happiness, her love to him everything. _

_He kept giving her different amount till his baby, Helen was born. He decided to risk and gave Dafny 5.5 ml of Amortentia. She was obsessed with him, would cry for anything, would laugh at anything, her emotions were acting CRAZY. Until…_

_´because I´ll kill the person after two or three weeks.´_

_Poor Alexander his potion was a big triumph bit she was gone…for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…and ever. He hated life but he loved his daughter Helen. Unfortunately he died when she, Helen was only ten years old. _

_Helen the First Slytherin Princess was as all of them smart, beautiful, precise, charming. Like her parents. Once she was married she wanted true women to be a Slytherin Lady so SHE created the Slytherin Lady ring. She put on a powerful spell so only a true Slytherin like woman would have such a great position._

_Then the same ´happy ending story 'repeated itself again and again until in the 11. Century the magicae moritur epidemy killed 20 million of wizards, 45 million magical creatures and caused damage valued for 879 million pounds. It killed more than half of the magic population. There were thousands of bodies lying dead on the ground with a lifeless face. The worst thing a living creature could see. Not long after that in the muggle world there was the bubonic plague. A horrible disease indeed. Edward III Slytherin found out that the dementors caused all the chaos. And the death of his beloved wife Katherine._

_´I swear revenge.´_

_I don´t have to tell you that he was mentally a genius. He wanted to find a way of the dementors keeping their hands off them. When he read in a book: "Dementors are creatures incapable of happiness." He figured out that if he used something like a…happy memory he could destroy them. He the creator of:_

"_**Expectum Patronus!"**_

_But in the 18. Century was the worst for the Slytherins. Xavier IV hadn´t got enough money to feed the family. His wife was killed with his second son and his first one David left him. But the worst was that David talked with muggles! He befriended them and helped them! Xavier couldn't see himself being a piece of shit in the streets of Wien and HIS son interacting with MUGGLES? He got mad and they had to kill him because he was so sick no one could help him._

"_Proud Slytherin!" were his last words. A total shame to the Slytherin family history. We lost a lot of valuable money because of that pig. _

_In the year 1856 The Magique New York Times Headlines: Slytherin Playboy George winner the best smile of the year." Yes he was one of the hot guys those days. He knew what, how and when to do his moves. He and his child Toby and their pet Ting were successful business men and animal. That was the Golden era of the Slytherins. Over 398 998 million dollars they collected year by year. Enough to feed the planet._

_Then in 1926 Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior was born. _

"Emm well those were the most important dates in my…our family."

Hermione was there staring at him open mouthed. _His…family origins are from the dates of Rome! But what about the books I´ve read about the potions. There were written different names. Not a Slytherin. If this was true…the Slytherin house was the smartest. _

"So every single book you have read and says that it´s not how I said to you. They are false. Hermione not anyone knows this piece of information. Well no one except me and you."

"Wow…that's…absolutely incredible! I… I am so proud of marrying you Darling! You my dear are the best!" _TELL ME MORE! SO EXITING! _

"Geez Hermione thanks. Anyway it´s already noon. "

"Everything I´ve ever known…it´s just a big lie!"

"Welcome to my world."

As small house elf pooped out of nowhere in front of them.

"My Lord, Mrs. Riddle Lunch is ready for you."

"Excellent. Care to follow me Love?"

"You bet!"

_Malfoy Manor dining room _

"Draco! How many times do I have to tell you to respect the Dark Lord and Mrs. Riddle! She was being nice to you but you just HAVE to disobey her AND the Dark Lord AND act like an asshole! NOOO YOU JUST WON´T LISTEN TO ME!"

"But Dad…"

"Lucius is right Draco. She really was niece but you weren´t. She was fair. Next time you do that again you´ll have big problems young man!"

"Sure…"

_Gaunt Manor dining room TIME PARANOIA_

"Your family history is amazing. Full of love, tragedy and drama…like a book I´ve read not long ago."

"Our family."

"Yes. You´re right. Hmmm this meat is the best I have ever tasted!" _**Good job house elves. **__Mmmm really good meat quality. _

"Yeah pretty good."

"After we finish eating you could show me you- I mean our house? If I´m going to spend the rest of my life living here I would like to do something."

"Of course."

_30 minutes later…_

"Hahaha Tom! I didn´t know you were so funny!"

"Not even me!" They really had a good time together. Tom didn´t have so much fun since he killed his father Tom Riddle Sr.

"So let´s go I´ll show you around."

"Do you have a library?"

"A big garden and yes an enormous library."

"Can´t wait!"

_Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft meeting_

"What is it Albus?" Professor Lupin, teacher of the Defense against the Dark Arts asked first. All the member of the Phoenix were called urgently for a very, VERY important meeting.

"First of all let me finish."

"Okay."

"Hermione is married to Tom Riddle, Voldemort."

"WHAT!" they all yelled at the same time, except Harry, Ron and Luna.

"Aren´t you happy for them?"

Yes Luna was weird but HAPPY?!

"You Crazy?" Tonks spat at her.

"They have found true love! You should be happy for them!"

"ENOUGH!" Albus Dumbledore for the second time in his life yelled.

"I Told you to let me finish…Good now yes Miss Hermione Granger or should I say Mrs. Riddle is married to Tom Riddle, Voldemort and the Dark Lord. She is for the first time in five hundred years The Slytherin Lady. Yes, she was chosen by the ring. Voldemort is now very strong thanks to Mrs. Riddle because he might LOVE her. And you all know that love is the most powerful thing on earth. In others words we have a big problem right now. You may speak now."

"What are we going to do!?"

"SHE´s married?"

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort! And HER!?"

"The Hell is going on!'"

"SLYTHERIN LADY? SHE IS A GRYFFINDOR?"  
"HOW DID HE EVEN GOT TO HER?"

"Her parents!"

_Gaunt Manor _

"C´mon Tom! I want to open my eyes already! I mean the garden was beautiful and the magnolias too! You know it´s a muggle plant! You are full of surprises."

"Just wait." She heard a heavy door open. _This room has to be bigger than the others._

Tom lead her in, closed the door and then he said those three magical words:

"**Open your eyes."**

She couldn't describe how or what she has just seen. _Books, books, books, books and BOOKS! _

"Tom…just…wow…I think this is from now on my favorite place." She heard him laugh. Not long ago she would have said she hated that sound but this…she loved to hear that.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to recommend you this book over here…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Plans

**Dark Lady**

**Note: **Sorry guys I didn´t update for long time. I was a bit busy and all. I want to say to all of the followers, reviewers… Yeah so this chapter will be longer. Why? Because I didn´t update for a month so I wanted to move faster with the story. But here is the next chapter. Hope you´ll like it! ENJOY!

**Chapter 7: Wedding plans**

"It´s called _What should be on your magical wedding_."

"Hmmm really? Is it good?"

"Yeah. I was reading it the other day. It was the bestselling book in The Daily Magic Magazine."

"You read magazines?"

"No."

"But…"

"That doesn´t matter. I just thought that we could…start our wedding plans." _The wedding! __**Uhhh ok.**_

"Can I ask you something Tom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you look in front of me and the Death Eaters like yourself and outside like a half snake-human?"

"First: You are my wife. Second: I want you to love me for who I am. Third: The others have to FEAR me. AND when the war is over and I win. I won´t have to look like a bad-ass weirdo. NOW let´s start the planning." _Oh…right. _

"Well then. We can read it in the garden."

"Everything for you Hermione."

**The Gaunt Garden TIME PARANOIA**

They were sitting together on the wet grass reading a book. When suddenly Hermione said:

"I miss your kisses." _Oh not again. __**…what?**_

"Mmm? Did you say something?"

"I miss your kisses." _**She…**_

"Hermione…are you ok?"

"N-no the ring. It makes me say stupid things."

"The ring?"

"Yeah Slytherin Lady ring. Sometimes…it kind of controls me."

"Why in hell didn´t you say me that earlier?!"

"I´m sorry!"

"Excuse me. It´s just…I don´t want you to get hurt."

_**Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Headmasters office**_

"So Albus what is your plan?"

"We have to send there a spy. Someone powerful."

"Smart."

"Brilliant."

"Handsome."

"Harry! Yes! Harry is the perfect candidate for that." All the people in the office looked at Harry.

"Guys that´s stupid. I am Voldemort´s enemy. I can´t be a spy."

"Or me." Everyone looked at Luna Lovegood.

"Luna? No, I´m not letting you do this."

"Harry, I can take care of myself. I´m pretty strong and very beautiful too. I don´t know where´s the problem."

"Me neither."

"Albus? You crazy?! She is just a teenager!" Tonks shouted.

"But a smart one."

"NO, no and NO!"

_**Gaunt Garden TIME PARANOIA**_

"Weren´t we…supposed…to be…planning…mmm…our wedding?" Hermione tried desperately to not break their kiss.

"To hell…with…it." _**Just shut up. **__My god! _

But then…

"My Lord." Lucius saw the two of them lying on the grass, kissing. Lucius POV: Fuck.

"Lucius what do you want?" The Dark Lord said calm, dangerously calm.

"Our Death Eater from London said that a girl named Luna Lovegood wants to join the Death Eaters."

LUNA!? _**Luna who? **__What is SHE doing HERE for gods sakes! Why does she w-… wait…is this a rescue plan?... SHIT! It IS a rescue plan!__** Lovegood….Lovegood… Who the hell are they? **_

"And?"

"Well…she seems to be…interesting."

"Is it love Lucius?" joked Hermione.

"NO Mrs. Riddle. She just…appeared out of nowhere…" but then Tom cut him off.

"Lucius we are going to continue this conversation in half and an hour in my office. Now _leave." _He said in his *normal* voice.

"Bye Lucius! Have a nice day!" Then her future husband turned to look at her.

"Those are the effects of the ring you talked about?"

"I…think…yes." _Uhhh I should probably do some research about the Slytherin Ring. __**Luna… means Moon in Spanish…does she look like the moon? **_

**London McDonalds **

"So your name is?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Yes."

"How long is your wand?"

"10,8 inches." _She´s strong, pureblood…. pretty. Good. _

"Thank you Luna I´ll see you here in one week."

"Bye."

"See you."

**Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft Headmasters office**

"Is she going to make it?"

"Of course she is."

"I mean she´s a good spy but…"

"We all are worried about her Harry."

"She is so young."

"Mate you talk like an old grandpa."

"Shut up Ron."

"Hey!"

"Gentleman please be quiet."

"THIS IS FRUSTATING!"

**Gaunt Manor garden**

"Hahahaha."

"Do you know the joke about the guy and the stop sign?"

"Hermione I never hear nor read jokes so my answer is no! Hahahaha!"

"So the guy arrives late, very late to class and the teacher is angry. He asks: "Why are you so late today?" and the student replies: "When I was walking to school I read a sign saying ; School ahead, go slow; ! hahahahaha!" _**What are we laughing at? Who cares! **_

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAhahahaHAHAHA!" _His laugh is so weird AND funny at the same time! I´m laughing at it right now hahahahaha! Are my jokes funny? Who cares! He´s happy! _

"I love you Hermione."

"Are you sure Tom? Because I love you too." then something stran-normal happened. He…HUGGED HER! Hermione sat there surprised. _Wasn´t he going to kiss me? _

"What? Were you expecting something else?"

"No…no I wasn´t expecting that! You know I thought you were going to kiss me!"

"Hermione about fifteen minutes ago we had a long, very long snog session AND you wanted to continue with the wedding plans but we didn´t even start so it was all a waste of valuable time. Now is when you want me to kiss you?" _**Ha! **_

_Ok, he´s right but…he could have kissed me! I am his fiancé after all! _

"I give up!"

"Lucius and the others are waiting for us."

"Oh really? Why?"

"He wanted to tell me something about Luna L-Loc-Lovegood. Something like that."

"I think she shouldn't join us." _Luna you are mad. __**?**_

"Who knows? She could be useful for us. You know fresh blood, new ideas, innovation and so. It would help us win the second wizarding war. Well we are going to win anyway but… she could help with the government."

They talked while they walked through the halls.

**Gaunt Manor TIME PARANOIA like always (almost)**

When Voldemort opened the door of his giant office the room went silent. He and his bellowed wife Hermione walked over their seats.

"Death Eaters, Hermione." _Why does he always has to be so serious with them? _

"Good Afternoon My Dark Lord." They all said in union.

"My love." She replies sweetly. _**Hehe!**_

And the meeting begins.

"Gentleman I have heard from Lucius that a girl named Luna Lovegood wants to join us."

"It´s true My Dark Lord."

"We had an interview with her."

"And we discovered that: she´s sixteen, pureblood, her wand is 10.8 inches long and they say that she has good looks. _**Interesting… **__This can´t be happening. _

"So you are saying that we aren´t pretty enough for you guys?" said Hermione.

"Mrs. Gaunt. As a matter of fact you are the prettiest woman alive." _**Is she jealous? **__HA!_

"Thank you, that was really nice from you…"

"Lucas."

"Yes, Lucas, very nice from you."

"Whatever." _Is he jealous? Hehe! __**Remember: Lucas; enemy zone; Why?: for trying to steal MY fiancé. **_

"Anyway any news?"

"My Lord, Potter and the Order of the Phoenix have been quiet for too long. We think they are planning something." _It´s LUNA you idiots! Except Tom of course he´s a genius. _

"Prepare to attack in ONE week. If they´re planning something you have to make sure that their PLAN fails, no matter what. You know I am very busy now talking about the wedding with my fiancé so Lucius will do the rest. After the attack you'll report me about everything. And we´ll need more Death Eaters. I want eyes everywhere."

"Yes My Lord."

"You may leave now." In a matter of minutes the room went empty. Only Tom and Hermione were still there.

"So…are we going to start with the wedding plans, for the second time?"

"All right. Wait a second I´ll go to the library for the book."

"Ok Tom."

**Gaunt Manor The Library **

_FUCK. Why do I have to be so nervous with HER! I mean C´mon I have gone out with plenty of girls and had…fun with them too but with Hermione it´s…different! I have never, EVER had feelings for anything and now I am worried about some muggleborn that has beautiful brown eyes, bushy hair and…and…god her smell. Like vanilla or… candy. SHIT! She is so freaking awesome! _

**Gaunt Manor Voldemort's office **

_WoW so many paintings. Nice. _

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry dining hall **

"I have to do something."

"Harry no."

"Dean shut up. We can´t let Luna join those bastards."

"Harry relax."

"NO RON NO I WON´T! THEY HAVE HERMIONE AND NOW LUNA! NO. This is madness. Dumbledore is completely mad!"

"Harry stop! Now!"

"Ginny I love you but this can´t be happening!"

"QUIET!"

"What?"

"Just shut up already!"

**Gaunt Manor Voldemort´s office TIME PARANOIA**

"Hey."

"Umm hey. So have you found the book?"

"Yep. We can start now, for real."

"Yeah so chapter one: The perfect dress. The perfect dress? What?"

"Keep reading love." He embraced her while she was reading. _Oh._

"It depends on the person's style and looks. If the woman is short we recommend shorter dresses, if she´s tall then a longer dress would be better. It also depends on the weight of the woman."

"So that means? You are pretty tall so a longer dress would be better. I think."

"Yes, you´re right." _**Of course I am. **__Of course he is._

"I could wear a black dress."

"Black?"

"Yeah I mean I am the Dark Lord´s fiancé and soon to be wife. In other words I am your Dark Lady. So it sort of fits me."

"Good idea. I´ll be wearing black too. Hey! We are the dark couple!"

"Hahaha! Yeah whatever you say dear. We could use some black roses or…"

"Poisoned plants too."

"Yep. It has to be scary and elegant at the same time. Slytherin alike."

"Hmmm we could use green chairs for the guests. I can wear a green tie!"

"Excellent idea Tom. Muah!"

"You-you kissed me."

"And?"

"Ohhh it felt so good…"

"….really?..."

"Yes."

**One hour later…**

"Mmm…Tom…we´re…doing it again."

"Oh right."

"Okay? Chapter two: Bon Appetite! If you want that the guests have a pleasant memory of you, the food that they´ll eat has to be your favorite. So what´s your favorite food Tom?"

"I have never thought about that."

"Too busy trying to kill Harry?"

"… I like chocolate cakes, vanilla ice cream, chocolate muffins and candy."

"Candy? Oh…ummm I like sandwiches, apples, tomatos, toasts, café,…"

"Sandwiches?"

"Yeah."

**London Apartment n. 6**

_Luna you have to do this. For Harry, Dumbledore and especially Hermione Granger- Riddle. I have to support her. Be her friend. Yes I am going to do it. _

**Gaunt Manor Voldemort´s office TIME PARANOIA**

"So you like sandwiches?"

"Yes."

"Like really?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Well then…we could…prepare…chocolate…sandwiches?"

"Hahaha you crazy? That´s impossible like nugget in a biscuit."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Do you know what is a computer?"

"Yes."

"And Internet?"

"…yeah…?"

"Then it´s from a video named: nugget in a biscuit. Pretty crazy but…yeah it´s a song."

"Oh ok."

"Chapter 3: Honeymoon! - After the wedding as we all know it all gets hot and steamy. If the new leads want to spend a peaceful evening watching the sunset we recommend The Bahamas or Cuba. Our other options would be Paris, Rome, Miami or Valencia."

"…a honeymoon…"

"Mmm I guess so."

"You know…we hadn´t done IT yet…"

"Well…"

"We could… try it." _Try it? Oh uh. __**Stupid, try it? C´mon Riddle you can do better than that! **_

"Try it?"

"I might be the most hated person on earth but with you I am extremely gentle."

"So?"

"We could do it…_slowly_." 

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"All…right?" **REALLY? CAN WE? **_…what on earth am I doing?_

"Is it a yes?"

"…yes…" **She said yes! We are going to…oh.**

"Just tell me when you´re ready. After all we´ve got one month."

"One month. MMmmmMMmm where would you like to go?"

"I don´t know…Paris?"

"No…too boring. What about Rome?"

"_Parli Italiano? _(Do you speak Italian?)NO." _Yeah I got it._

"You speak French?"

"_Oui Madame _(Yes madam.) Spanish, German except Italian."

"You speak Spanish. We could go to Valencia!"

"Not a bad idea…"

"It´s nice there my parents…went there." _MY PARENT´S! How could I forget about them! They died two or three days ago! __**Her parent´s…**_

"Umm Hermione I am s-s-so—rray thatIkilledyourparent´s."

"You are so-what?"

"I don´t apologize very often. Last time I apologized was…I have never apologized to someone."

"It isn´t very difficult."

"…I am sorry that I killed your parent´s. Happy now?"

"Yes very." _Yeah VERY happy. He might stop killing all these people one day…maybe. _

"Should I organize a honeymoon to Valencia?"

"Yes dear, you should."

"For how long?"

"I don´t know two weeks?"

"What about one week. You know I have to work too."

"All right. One week."

**Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft Headmasters office**

_Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac …_

"One hundred and thirty-Two, one hundred and thirty-three, one hundred and thirty-four, one hundred and thirty-five books…"

"We are going to die. Voldemort´s a bastaaaaard AAAAAAAAND I hate my life."

"This can´t be happening. Hahahah this is just a joke. Hahaha Luna is not a spy. Hermione is with us."

Dumbledore couldn´t stand it anymore.

"BE QUIET!"

"but…"

"NOW!"

*silence*

**London Apartment n. 6**

_Don´t panic Luna. There´s no way out now. You have crossed the line…. Oh GODS! What if U die! What if Hermione dies and I can´t save her what if…just…shut up Luna…relax._

**Gaunt Manor Voldemort´s Office TIME PARANOIA**

"Well then we have planned the basics, it´s enough for today. So…it´s seven o´clock evening. What would you like to do now?"

"We could …"

_**In the next chapter…**_

"Oh GOD!"

"Shit!"

"You like it?"

"What happened My Lord?"

"Two cups of café please."

"Is it you? It´s YOU!"

"Oh uh"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lost Diamond

**Note: **Hi guys! I´m back! Sorry it took me SOOOO LOOOOOONG! I was busy with my brand new story: The Children Of life and Death, a Tomione story too. But I really want to finish this! ENJOY!

**Chapter 8 the Lost Diamond **

**Gaunt Manor TIME PARANOIA **

"We could, I don´t know… finally start our Wedding plans!"

"Oh," _**I have totally forgotten about the wedding, again! **_"So, we have already sorted out our wedding, my clothes won´t be a problem, the guests will be our dear followers and their withes and sons, what does matter is you dress, and the food that will be served for the invited, not much." _A dress, that won´t be an issue, not at all. _

"I think I might be wearing one of those beautiful dresses you have, prepared for me in the wardrobe."

"Please, Hermione, those are normal dresses, not very special my dear." _ Well, they all locked to have cost hundreds of galleons! And the jewels! God bless the jewels, not that they are anything compared to her beloved husband. _

"Tom," She said, taking his hand and rubbing it gently," those 'dresses' you are telling me that are normal, they mean much to me, because you want me to wear them, and they have a big emotional value, at least to me, no matter how old they actually are, you should know that, anyway I don´t want you to spend much money on me my love, you already have lots and lots of tasks that need to be done, for example taking over the world, though I am not entirely fine with that," he chuckled making Hermione happier than ever," but I have to accept you for who you are, the beautiful nightmare of my dreams. You want to know something?"

"Yes." _**Why does she have to be so fucking amazing? Its making me go insane. **__This will make him laugh out loud, I know. _

"Sometimes your knight in a shining armor is a Dark Lord, trying to kill your friends and rule over the world wearing a black dress and having a pale skin." Oh yes and he did laugh, they did laugh together and they did pick a dress together that very day, things wouldn´t be the same anymore for them anymore.

**Three days later… **

"Tom please tell what is it that you want to show me! OH and Tom I need my vision back!"

"Hermione c´mon! It´s going to be Fun!"

"Yeah and your definition of Fun is: screaming from behind: "Boo!" scaring the shit out of me, dragging me into a room, snogging me senseless, putting on me a charm that makes me go blind, and taking me somewhere to show me a surprise, am I correct?"

"Absolutely," _Asshole. __**She has no idea what is she about to see, I know it.**_

"So Slytherin-ish."

"Hermione you are about to get married to a Slytherin descendant my dear."

"And I regret nothing."

"Then shut up and walk!"

"Blah blah blah blah blah- ouch!" She joked when she hit a door. Voldemort laughed and turned her around, only to see her nose bleeding.

"Great and now I am bleeding, great!"__

_**GOSH HERMIONE! WE ARE WIZARDS!**_

_GOSH LOVE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A CHILD! _

"My Dear, Relax, you nose is already healed."

"Why should I trust-"

"Because you´re my wife! And I trust you! Now keep on moving!"

They entered a silent but small room, and as she could tell it had sunlight in it, she felt the light on her skin.

"Stay here," Voldemort whispered on her ear, making Hermione flinch by his cold breath. _Why is he always this cold? And I manage to sleep with him and kiss him, daily. Bloody Hell._

She heard a box open, an old one since it made a loud *criiiieeck* when Tom opened it, at least she hoped it was him, after all she was completely blind. _Shit. __**This is it. **_

Then, suddenly, Hermione saw the sunrise, her husband standing in front of her carrying the opened box, and she could have fell on the floor but recovered immediately.

"Tom, what-"

"Look, look at what is inside this box," Hermione gave him a look saying 'This is why you made me go blind for 15 minutes of my life that I will never get back?'

And Tom stared at her; it meant 'YES'

She wanted to slap him on the face, but in this world you don´t slap Dark Lord or bad things might happen.

She cast her gaze upon the damned object and what she saw took her breath away.

A diamond, or so she thought, it was yellow, and one of the biggest she had ever seen, or read in her mother's books about stones and magnificent jewelry, last time she had read it this was supposed to be the lost Florentine- _HOLY SHIT! THE __**L-O-S-T**__ Florentine diamond! _

"Tom! Bloody hell! That is, no, it can´t be!" She was staring at it, her eyes wide open.

"It is," _**The Florentine Diamond. **__The Florentine Diamond. _

"But, that´s impossible! How come this be in your hands! I´ve read it had been stolen and since then cut to pieces and sold somewhere in America!"

"Hermione, that story is completely false, and guess what; it belongs to the Slytherin House."

"Oh GOD! I can´t believe I´m actually looking at a…legend!"

"Better believe it. You like it?"

"Of course I do!"

Silence…

"Umm and what know?" _**What know? I…don´t…KNOW**_**! **_What am I supposed to do now! Why do I have now the strange urge to…make…love- The ring! Oh not again! Please! Not-_

"You know Tom, we could try it out." _NOO! __**Is the Ring playing with her mind again? (I hope not.) **_

"We could try what?"

"You know what I mean, as you said we could go _slowly_." _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

_**Slooooooowlyyyyyyyyy? Slowly. Slowly!**_

BOOM! The doors burst open revealing Lucius at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person.

It was silent until Tom grabbed her hand and together with Lucius got out of the room, heading into the Great Hall. As it seems it was urgent. _HEY! What the hell!? _

"What happened my Lord!?"Hermione managed to say while walking incredibly fast beside her husband.

"Two cups of coffee at our seats, now."He said to Lucius who nodded and ran somewhere else. Voldemort was ignoring Hermione completely, he was too busy now._**He´s here, finally. **_

The Dining Room door opened, all the Death Eater were circling around something, or someone. When they saw the Dark Lord and Mrs. Riddle they all went to their respective seats so they could see.

"Is it you? IT´S YOU!" A very familiar voice to both of them shouted.

_Oh uh. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9: The Painful Truth

**NOTE: **Hi guys! I'M BACK! So first of all thank you for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. So I have received a review where the person asks why I have marked this as complete. Why? I don´t know? I think I did that because I did a little pause so…just for the heck of I marked it as complete-for now- though now I have almost all the time of the world to write. Though I might not have time from the 20th to the 3rd of August because of my studies and stuff, tell my boyfriend about it. And since I am in this 'group' of writers in yahoo.

I would really recommend to check our story! It is absolutely AWESOME. If you want more information got to the page of yahoo and search there for: wizardry-realms. And there are many posts with names and blah blah. I hope you´ll find time to check it out. Just so you know, I am writing there as Hermione. It is very exciting and challenging to be honest. Oh and if you want to join us. Just PM a certain writer in Fan Fiction (in this page) with the name of Kay Drew.

You don´t need to do that. I would just recommend it.

So enough of useless writing and recommendation and let´s go on with the story! ENJOY!

**Chapter 9: The Painful Truth**

"Is it you? It´s YOU?!"

_Oh uh. _

Hermione watched with terror as she recognized the pale man lying on the floor with chains. Voldemort smirked as he saw his victory come closer and closer. He took the now paralyzed hand of her beloved fiancé. The green hazel eyes of the imprisoned man stared at them with hatred and shock.

_¡¿HARRY?! What the Hell is he doing here? _

_**Finally. I have waited 16 fucking years for THIS moment. **_

"Harry?"

"Who?"

"Harry!?"

"Potter?!"

TAM TAM!

"Hermione?! So it´s true! You are married to him! How could you?!"

"Harry, please,"

"No! Why Hermione? Why?"

"Harry, just listen,"

"Look at you! You are wearing a fancy dress with jewels and holding as if nothing happened his freaky bloody hand! You are a whore! A little fucking traitor! You are nothing more than a bitch!"

_No, no, no, this can´t be happening. Just….NO. _

_**HOW….DARE HE CALL HER LIKE THAT!? In front of ME!**_

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the room, making both shut up in an instant. Voldemort let go of Hermione's hand and saw as she broke down onto the floor, crying. He looked at Bellatrix, commanding her to make her feel better by using Legilimens. Bellatrix came to her Lady and got her up and sat her on the chair beside her husband's throne.

"Mrs. Riddle, everything will be all right. Potter will pay for this. I promise the Dark Lord will take care of this. He won´t go to hell unpunished. Here drink coffee. " Bellatrix calmed her down, rubbing her back, and giving her the coffee.

_Yes. He…WILL pay._

She thought as she silently cried. Hermione hugged Bellatrix for support so she wouldn't fall from the chair too. Bellatrix sent Potter deadly glares, in hope he would get the most painful death in this bloody world. She looked at Voldemort, who was now literally fuming.

_**EOIJnfiOOIEGNoGJPQAEQTNPAGInaosqpeoooONsoiwnethoin xssa! **_

He was so angry he couldn´t even think like he did, normally.

** KILL HIM! **

Hermione slowly turned around with her puffy red eyes from crying to face her husband. They stared for a moment before she turned her gaze upon Harry and sent him her killing glare.

Harry stared surprised at them both, since when did they develop this…bond or whatever it is?

Voldemort slowly neared the unlucky boy with his usual red eyes, though now they were literally red as human blood.

"Potter, you will pay."

"I would rather die than marrying you!"

"Quiet!" He silenced him again.

"Death Eaters, you know what you have to do." He said drily. All of them started to throw crucio at him as their Lord sat on his respective throne beside his wife who was now smiling evilly as she watched Harry scream. He stared at her eyes as she smiled at the sight of the boy who would not die, die slowly, in agony, his screams echoing in the room, music to Voldemort's ears.

Harry cried, the last thing he would ever see in his cursed life was as Voldemort hugged Hermione who was staring at him, though not with care or love, in fact, those eyes were blinded with the darkness of her husband's heart.

Hermione watched the lifeless body of Harry Potter; lay in HER Great Hall, his eyes had tears. She approached the boy with her husband. That was it. The war between the light and the dark had ended, in front of her own eyes.

_All this time…I thought I was destined to be with the good ones but… now I see that…all that´s in me is just…__** darkness.**_

Lucius stared at Potter as their Lord and Lady got to their room.

"Is he dead?" Dolohov asked.

"He can´t be deadlier than this."

**Later…**

"What a day." Hermione said as she laid her head on the comfortable pillow.

"No shit Sherlock." Tom joked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so tired." Hermione murmured before falling asleep.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night Tom." She barely whispered.

**That exact morning…**

Tom opened his slowly opened his eyes. He had never slept this good in years, too busy chasing Potter.

He looked at the witch wrapped in his embrace, but then something surprised him. They weren´t in their green blankets, the room was completely different.

_**What the bloody hell?**_

While he gazed at his surroundings he felt something big pressing against his chest only to find something even more shocking.

**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?**

**In the next chapter…**

"What happened?"

"HOW?"

"Hello! You must be our new neighbors!"

"Ok, what the fuck?"

"Mama! Papa!"

"It isn´t as bad as I thought it would be…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Friends of Lily,James and Harry Potter

**Note: **Hi People! (Or Aliens) Here is the next chapter of this incredibly stupid story. If this isn´t funny enough check out my Batman story called Unexpected Experiences. Believe THAT is funny. Now let´s get into the story. ENJOY!

**Chapter 10: ****Friends with Lily, James and Harry Potter**

_**Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatth efuck**_

_**This is the last thing I needed**_**. **Tom started to look around him. He found out that the room was quite nice but a little… muggle ish. _**How the hell did this happen? Is this another universe? **_

Tom did not notice the witch in his arms slowly opening her eyes. _Oh he is awake, like always. Though…what´s going on? He does not seem relaxed, definitely something´s not right. _

"Tom? What´s happened?" Her voice stopped the train of his thoughts and he looked at her, worried about what would be her reactions if she found out in what…situation she was in.

"Everything. Hermione dear, I don´t think you know what is going on."

"What?" Hermione tried to sit but hardly, as if she didn´t have enough energy. _For goodness sakes, I am only seventeen and I already feel old. Great. _Tom watched with terror as Hermione couldn´t sit. _**Great Salazar Slytherin, give me enough power to handle this. **_

_Huh? _Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she caressed her belly. Her eyes slowly trailed in there only to surprise her even more.

_I…I…I…_

"HOW?!" Hermione yelled at Tom and demanded an answer right NOW.

_¿¡How the bloody hell did I get pregnant!?_

"Look Hermione, we have to calm down."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I AM FREAKING PREGNANT WITH A CHILD! Oh my god! What if it´s not yours! What if…Waaaait a second, where are we?" Hermione finally started to analyze the room.

"I have no idea. You know what´s the worst?"

"What?"

"I can´t transform into Voldemort!"

"What?!" Hermione stared at him, not believing her eyes. _How did all of this happen? __**Ok, you are in big trouble Riddle, you are in BIG trouble. **_

"I don´t know how we got here neither how you…umm…got pregnant but I think it is my baby."

"So we have done it."

"Done what?" _**…oh uh… **__He knows perfectly what I am talking about! _

"Tom you know what people do in order to have a baby and we have been talking about it lately."

"Yeah," Tom admitted, blushing. _**What is this woman doing to me? **_

"Well then, let´s check out the house."

"Good idea. "

When the finished the little tour, they were dumbstruck. It was a small house but still, a very beautiful one. The kitchen was quite small and the living room too. Their bedroom was the biggest room in the house. Although the bathroom wasn´t that small. They had found boxes with their papers, ID, passports and stuff. The most surprising thing was about to come.

"Hermione, were the hell are we?"

"I don´t know, Tom, I don´t know."

Hermione slowly opened the box to find lots and lots of papers. They still hadn´t noticed they had different pajamas.

"Well then I´ll read." Hermione said as she opened the first folder.

…

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**_

_Born: 31. December 1984, Wool´s Orphanage, London, England_

_Sex: M_

_ID number: 0089456MUU _

_Address: Godric´s Hollow 24_

_Blood status: Half-Blood_

_Parents: _

_Tom Riddle Sr. 1960- _

_Merope Riddle neé Gaunt 1962-_

_**Hermione Jean Riddle neé Grindelwald **_

_Born: 25. October 1986, Hospital of Copenhagen, Copenhagen, Denmark _

_Sex: F_

_ID number: 0095723MDA_

_Address: Godric's Hollow 24_

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Parents: _

_Gellert Grindelwald 1958-_

_Elaine Grindelwald neé Dumbledore 1965-_

…

Hermione and Tom stared at themselves for a moment with utter shock.

_**Dumbledore? Grindelwald? What the Fuck? Dad, I mean, that fool is alive? How? And her? A Pureblood? In which year are we, exactly?**_

_Our Parents are alive? And…I am the daughter of Grindelwald? But…if we live in Godric's Hollow, Voldemort never existed so…Bloody Hell what if…no…that´s impossible._

…

_**DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE**_

_This Certifies That_

_**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE Jr.**_

_Has satisfactorily completed the requirements of the Durmstrang Institute in Norway. _

_**Astronomy:**__ 98% __**DADA:**__ 100% __**History of Magic**__: 99% __**Transfiguration**__: 100%_

_**Charms:**__ 100% __**Herbology:**__ 100% __**Potions:**__ 100% __**Study of ancient runes:**__ 100%_

_**Apparition: **__100% __**Advanced Arithmacy Studies: **__100% __**Music: **__100% _

_**Headmasters Note: **__Tom Riddle is by far the best student Durmstrang Institute has ever seen since Gellert Grindelwald. We are very proud of having him as our student and as our Triwizard Tournament Champion. We are not surprised that Mr. Riddle has fallen for the student of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Hermione Jean Grindelwald. We wish him the best of luck in his bright future._

_**This DIPLOMA was given of June, 2001**_

…

"Tom, you have gone to Durmstrang! And you are the winner of the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Yes…." _**Well at least I have good grades, and why the hell did I participate? **__His DIPLOMA is so…incredibly good, and…wait we met during our studies? How?_

"Hermione dear, I do have an excellent diploma but please let´s move on, we have to discover more about us. Since we are in another…place AND time.

"OK! My turn!"

…

_**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**_

_This certifies that_

_**Hermione Jean Grindelwald**_

_Has satisfactorily completed the requirements of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France._

_**Astronomy: **__100% __**Herbology: **__96% __**Transfiguration: **__100% __**Apparition:**__ 98%_

_**Charms: **__98% __**History of Magic: **__99% __**Alchemy: **__98% __**Magical Theory:**__ 100%_

_**DADA: **__100% __**Potions: **__100% __**Muggle Studies: **__99% __**Art: **__95%_

_**Headmistress Note: **__Hermione is a very talented young witch, willing to do anything for her studies. She is, one of the best students Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has had the honor to teach. It has been a pleasure to have her as one of my students. Though during the Triwizard Tournament she pleasantly surprised us with the news that her and The Champion of the Durmstrang institute were in a relationship. I and my colleges know she will have a very successful future alongside her 'soon-to-be-husband' Riddle._

_**This DIPLOMA was given of June, 2003**_

…

Hermione while reading this burst into tears of joy. _Such a nice woman. __**WOW**_

"Well, she had to be a woman. Look how many things she wrote!"

"OH but shut up, Tom!" She laughed while putting away the tears and punching Tom playfully in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Shut up."

She opened the other folder and took other papers.

…

_Mr. Riddle, _

_I am honored to announce to you that Hogwarts Professors and the Ministry of Magic has chosen you to be the next Professor of Defense against the Dark arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect you to be at Hogwarts the 1__st__ of September to plan how you are going to teach or if you need any help from your colleges or me. We have discussed the matter about you staying at your house during night hours with your wife at Godric's Hollow and you are allowed to do so, except if you are supposed to patrol the halls. We all look forward to meet you again, Mr. Riddle. _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

…

"T-Tom?"

"…"

"Tom?"

"Hmm."

"You- You are a teacher."

"Yes."

"At Hogwarts!"

"Yes, I am!"

"My goodness! I am so happy for you!" Hermione hugged him tightly. _I am so proud of him. __**Is this a dream? I hope not. **_

"Tom this is like a dream…"

"Come true, I know!" Hermione watched, as one single tear fell from Tom´s eye. It surprised her to see him crying.

"If this could go on forever,"

"Even though this is not the truth." They locked eyes with each other.

"Tom, I am very proud of you."

"I love you."

Hermione holded her breath as he finished that sentence.

_Had he? Did he? Oh to hell with it. _

"I love you too. C´mon we have to keep on reading, it is all too very surprising."

"You´re right." _**Why do am I so…in love with her? Great, now I´m turning into one of those hopeless romantics, uh. **_

"Though I wonder how old I am." Hermione said before reading.

"Twenty?"

"Maybe."

…

**Certificate of Marriage**

This Certifies that

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Hermione Jean Grindelwald

Were united in soul bound and magical marriage on this day

the 15th of December in the years 2005

The Ceremony was witnessed and celebrated by

The Grindelwald family

The Dumbledore family

And

The Riddle Family.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

The name of the person solemnizing marriage

…

Hermione stared at Tom, so did her. Things in this place were very, very, very, very strange. _Well, we are married. __**What in the name of Slytherin is going on in here? **_

…

_Dear Mrs. Riddle, _

_The St. Ann's Hospital confirms that_

_Hermione Jean Riddle_

_Was positive in the pregnancy test that was taken the 28__th__ of March 2007. _

_Regards,_

_Dr. Timothy Smith_

…

_We are in year 2007? What could have happened during all of the years I haven´t been around? What if there´s the Third World War happening outside these walls! _

_**2007, what a coincidence, I must be like, 24 years old perhaps? And Hermione…21!? Isn´t she too young for a baby? We married so young? **_

"Well, I am definitely pregnant with your child." Hermione stated.

"Yup."

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**_

_What? Who might that be? __**Who dares to disturb us?! **_Hermione found her wand quickly and charmed her robes into a dress, and tied her hair when she was going downstairs. She opened the door.

_Oh my…_

There was a woman with dark red hair and hazel green eyes, smiling at her with a little box.

_Oh my god. _

Beside her there was a man with glasses, messy black hair, and a dashing smirk on his face.

_OH MY GOD. _

When Hermione looked down, she saw a little boy standing there. The same green eyes of the woman, and the same black messy hair. She felt Tom stand behind her, completely dressed. The Boy's mouth was now agape and his eyes that were full of admiration directed towards Tom.

_OH MY GOD! __**What´s going on?**_

The woman began to speak.

"Hello! You must be our new neighbors! The famous Hermione Grindelwald and her famous husband! Tom Marvolo Riddle! My name is Lily Potter, this is my husband James Potter and this little guy over here is Harry, our son.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! __**Ok, what the fuck?**_

"Oh H-Hello." Hermione extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She was surprised, shocked, confused, is this happening? She was now talking with Harry´s parents!

"Oh no my lady." For the first time in history, Hermione heard the voice of Harry´s parents. _They are so alike. _"We have met before. You see I was the Champion of Hogwarts. But it is normal that you don´t remember me, since you couldn't keep your hands off each other." He winked at them, Hermione could feel her husband tighten his grip on her waist. _Wait, since when did he have his arm around MY waist? _

"Yes, that´s true." Tom spoke, not with much enthusiasm but still it was his usual sensual voice. He seemed to be completely aware of him talking to the people he had killed, but he acted like they had just met, truly a superb actor. Hermione's blood boiled as she saw the looks Lily was throwing HER husband. Maybe she had James but still, Tom was from the irresistible league of guys.

"Please come in!" Hermione broke the awkward silence. _**What? Is she insane? Why is she inviting THE Potters? Has she forgotten she is THE DARK lady, not the Light Queen or whatever? **__I really hope Tom hasn´t freaked out. _

"Can we Hermy? Can we Tommy?" Harry asked with his soft voice. It took them by surprise. _So cute. __**…**_

"You can, please follow me into the living room. Hermione?"

"Y-Yes Tom?" Hermione couldn't think, speak nor breathe. It was all going far too quickly. How is it that Tom himself had approved them?

"Come here! Don't be shy! We are going to have a friendly talk with them!"

"Yeah!" James continued with Tom's 'joke'. "We don't bite!"

"Oh all right then." She went along with her husband and the Potter to the small living room. The quietly sat when James started a conversation.

"Mr. Riddle, I and my son, Harry are big fans of you and, well, I was wondering if… you could sign us your biography book!" Hermione saw as Tom's eyes widened and he nodded curtly. _**I want to be Voldemort again, FAST.**__ Tom's biography book?_

James and Harry looked at themselves with a glint of joy in their eyes and James quickly made a book appear in front of Tom. He silently read.

"Tom Riddle: The Man Behind The Camera" _**What the bloody hell? **__Mwuahahaha! Is that Tom? What a nice cover photo! Tough the title is so…Mwuahahaha! Hahaha! _

Tom charmed a pen from the thin air making everyone stare at him with admiration, and he firmed the first page of the book, with his elegant letters. He put on a smile _WHY THE HELL IS HE SMILING? SINCE WHEN? _And handed the book to Harry, who was now jumping up at down from happiness.

"Mama! Papa! Look! I have an autograph from Tommy Riddle! So Cool!" Tom watched as the three of them hugged, James giving him a thankful glance. _**Isn't Potter supposed to hate me?**_Hermione did not find the words to explain what had happened seconds ago. Tom had made Harry a very happy boy.

_I beg you Lord! Please! I don't want this to be a dream! _

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle, you have no idea how much this means to me and Harry."

"Please, call me Tom." Tom´s voice had drastically changed from bored to extremely cheerful. _What the-_

"Oh Tom and Mrs. Riddle! I am a big fan of your work together on the Dark Arts! The book: _The Dark Arts- a different kind of magic _is thrilling! I am on the 25. Chapter and all I can say that I truly admire the way you two have managed to reveal the secrets of the Dark Arts and how truly amazing they are. If you wouldn´t mind." She took out a very thick book with the name and down there were written their names. Tom and Hermione gleefully signed the book and handed it back to Lily.

"Here you are!" Hermione said.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said smiling, taking out a bigger object. _A magical camera! __**Does she want to take a photo with us? Oh no, please not. **_

"Would you mind if we took a photo with you?"

"No, of course we can!"

"All right then!" James placed the photograph in front of Tom and Hermione and putting on it this system so in ten seconds it would take a magical photo.

James and Lily with Harry somehow sat on the small sofa with them.

"So let´s just act natural and don't forget to smile at the camera! You too Harry!"

"Ok Dad!"

30 minutes later.

"Thank you for the visit!" Hermione yelled as the Potter went to their house.

"You're welcome! Feel free to come by any time!" James shouted back and they disappeared from her sight.

"Now that wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione asked Tom was sitting on the safe and scanning the photo as of it was toxic. Tom had made a copy of it so both of the families would have it.

"Not at all. "

"Admit it! You like them!"

"All right I do!" He smiled at her and looked back at the photo. Harry was smiling looking everywhere, Lily and James were acting like lovebirds, Tom was smirking and playing with Harry's hair. Hermione was smiling widely, holding Tom's hand and sharing glances with Lily, James, and of course Tom.

They had brought a box of chocolate, which they had eaten while speaking. Tom and James talked about politics and joked a bit while Lily and Hermione played games with Harry. It was one of the most beautiful Mornings Hermione has ever had, Tom could say the same.

"Isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

"_Alles Da Da Da Da" _

"_My favorite daughter!" _

"_Hello son, long time no see." _

"_You were so cute." _

"_I have something important to tell you." _

"_OH MY GOD!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	11. Chapter 11 Angry Daddy Grindelwald

**Note: **Hey Guys! Here's chapter number 11. ! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I owe you all a BIG thank you guys, and I meant it. By the way, I'M SO TOTALLY HAPPY Justin Timberlake won the MTV award for the best video of the year. Oh and of course the other artists were spectacular! Bruno, 1D (even though I'm not a big fan of them, but they were really good) Drake, MACKLEMORE, and more.

**Chapter 11: Angry Daddy Grindelwald Part 1**

"So…"

"So what?"

"So…would you…"

"Tom, what is it?"

"So…would you…like to…"

"Tom if you don't tell me what you want to do, I'll punch you in the face."

"Would you like to… I don't know…water?"

"Seriously, water?"

"Yes, water."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But…water is good."

"I know but I'm not thirsty, ok?"

"Why are we even talking about water?"

"I don't know, let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, you're right."

In that precise moment, Hermione's phone ringed.

**ALLES DA DA DA PAPAPAPAPA ALLES DA DA DA PAPAPAPAPA **

**_What in Merlin's beard? _**_What the bloody hell is this square box?_

Hermione was staring at her iPhone closely. There was a photo of a man in his early forties, with blonde hair, smiling. Then she read above the photo: Gellert G. Dad. _Shit. Grinedl- I mean Dad. _

"Umm Tom? We have another problem."

"What?"

"My dad, he's calling me."

"Oh Shit."

zzzZZZPhone CallZZZzzz

_Umm Hello? _

**My Favorite Daughter! **

_Oh Hey Dad!_

_Oh god, I am talking with…Grindelwald. _

**I can't wait to come over tomorrow, you know, last week you called us and you were pretty desperate about something VERY important, you pretty much scared the shit out of your mother with that tone of voice. **

_Oh…tell her I'm sorry. Dad what is it that I wanted to tell you?_

**I don't know, you only told us it would be life changing and that you should have told us months ago. Even the Riddles are coming. **

_Oh really? Interesting, oh and…what would you like to eat?_

**You'll never remember. Well then, my favorite food is definitely the Turkey, the Hogwarts way. **

_Oh right. Well umm dad, tell mom I love her. _

**You always tell that when something important is about to happen.**

_Well then…do you know that I'm…_

**You're what?**

_Bloody hell, they…don't know that I'm pregnant…?_

_Nothing. Umm I'll see you tomorrow! _

**Just tell me if that Riddle boy hurts you or anything.**

_Dad?!_

**Sorry, I just can't stand watching my little girl kissing that asshole. How the hell did you fall in love with him? **

_Look dad, there is not time for that…conversation. Maybe later but not now. Well then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow!_

**_Bye darling!_**

_Bye bye. _

zzzZZZPhone CallZZZzzz

"Tom… you are in big trouble."

"Why? Is anything wrong?"

"Yep, my parents don't know I'm pregnant, and I seriously doubt your parents know anything about it. He said that they are coming tomorrow for a visit. We should prepare what we are going to tell them!"

"Definitely we should." **_Man, I did not expect this, not one bit. _**_Oh hell. _

**29 hours later…..**

"Are they here?!" Tom yelled from the kitchen, he was preparing the table for the guest and putting on some charms in case they got violent so the plates wouldn't get destroyed along with the table. Before cooking he had put a charm on Hermione and the baby, on him too and on the magic box- something called TW, TV he doesn't know how to use it, not yet, though he'll learn, soon enough, he encouraged himself.

"Yes, Grindelwald and the Riddles." Hermione said excitedly. Merope Gaunt, as Tom had told her, wasn't the most beautiful witch on earth but Tom Riddle Sr. Bloody hell, what a man! _Oh god…_

Her dad was sexy too, her mother…what could she tell? It was like a walking angel, or a pixie, she didn't know.

Tom was exited too, of course. He looked through the window on the door, and opened it carefully, awaiting them. His eyes widened in shock. He was the living replica of his father, but nicer and a little smaller, how that was possible was beyond Hermione. Tom was enormous, to be honest. **_Dear Salazar save me. _**

…_no good…_


End file.
